the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Fire
Miss Fire was designed by Miss Fire the Writer and introduced on NeS1 Page 1 where she became acquainted with Galvatron and Gebohq Simon. After she accidentally unleashed a horde of living Blobs, she lured them away from the Arena where many combatants were trying to take part in arranged matches, courtesy of Ares. However she accidentally sent them in the direction of Antestarr who came seeking vengeance and the two struck up a rivalry. After helping fend off attacks from Grand Admiral Thrawn, Miss Fire would escape the doomed Arena but didn't return to the NeS for many Story Arcs. Description Appearance Miss Fire is left-handed. Possessions Beam Sword See also: Beam Sword Miss Fire owns a "lightsaber", or beam sword. She's very fond of it and often seeks new ways customise it with ''Jedi Weekly''. Hammer-Space Backpack TBA Enchilada Man's Business Card See also: Enchilada Man Miss Fire has a business card for Enchilada Man, which has the phone number for the interstellar Mexican food delivery service. Spacecraft Miss Fire owns her very own spacecraft, in which she has monitors to watch television onNeS1 Post 213, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Powers Hammer Space Originally Miss Fire's hammer space existed within her backpack, inside which she kept a great many things - especially weapons. Later, however, it would turn out this power exists even without her bag when she whips guns out of an aethereal hammer-space about her personNeS2 Post 1949, NeS2 Page 49, The Second Ragnarok: Breaking The Seals, Never-ending Story2 written by Britt the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Miss Fire is seated in the bleachers of Ares' Colosseum, watching the match between Rob X and Ares, God of War, himself. She's joined by Gebohq Simon and his friend Galvatron. When Galvatron rummages through his chest compartment mini-fridge, he finds several things including some very old leftovers that have become sentient with age. He tosses them aside, almost hitting Miss Fire with them who promptly tries to kill them in disgustNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. As they're not quite dead, Miss Fire becomes curious after poking them with the hilt of her light sabre. She then feeds the leftovers a hot dog. Excited by the food the hot dogs run off into the arena floor where they're suddenly stepped on by Rob XNeS1 Post 2, NeS1 Post 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. After being chopped up into hundreds of extra blobs by ZuljinNeS1 Post 3, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Roger Spruce the Writer. Miss Fire gets the idea to use Galvatron's freshly made popcorn to lure the blobs out of the arena as they chase after the foodNeS1 Post 5, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. When audience members interfere in Ares' fight against Rob X, Ares turns round and blasts huge swathes of audience members but deliberately avoids killing Miss FireNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. When she feels there's a lull in the action, Miss Fire sits down to read Jedi Weekly to discover how to make her lightsaber bright while being eco-friendlyNeS1 Post 47, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer.. When Enchilada Man arrives she waves him over to buy some enchiladas from himNeS1 Post 49, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Enchilada Man fetches Miss Fire some lemonade from GalvatronNeS1 Post 52, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer. but when Twin Suns comes to introduce himself to Miss Fire he sees Enchilada Man getting yellow liquid from Galvatron and assumes the worstNeS1 Post 55, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Later, during the fight between Arbiter and Gebohq, Miss Fire cheers for Arbiter, being kind of attracted to him. Seeing that Gebohq is in an absolute rage, she wants to help Arbiter somehow. Rob X, who is being pursued by his ex-girlfriend, suggests she dial "M" for MonkeyDial "M" for Monkey video, YouTube. and she'd get her answerNeS1 Post 71, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Unable to understand the monkey on the phone she hangs up and resorts to what she knows best - guns. She pulls out a big gun from her hammer-space bag and aims at the two combatants who are fighting in the bleachers. She makes them head back to the arena floor and calm downNeS1 Post 72, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer.. When Rob X wishes to see the stuff inside her hammer-space bag, she refuses. He looks at his cue-card which expects him to use corny lines to chat up Miss Fire but he refuses to speak them and, instead, starts swearing which shuts off the camerasNeS1 Post 76, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. They duel and Miss Fire, mid-duel, explains that she never meant to send the slimes after him - it was all an accident. When Arbiter informs them they cannot fight because they weren't tagged in, they go back to the bleachersNeS1 Post 83, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. However when Arbiter sees that Gebohq cannot fight, he takes Gebohq back to the bleachers and lets Miss Fire and Antestarr resume their fightNeS1 Post 85, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer. Twin Suns sleeps for a very long time after getting drunk on Corellian WhiskeyCorellian Whiskey article, Wookieepedia.. When he wakes up he mistakes Miss Fire and Antestarr for duelling siths thanks to being drunk and attacks them by throwing thermal detonatorsThermal Detonators article, Wookieepedia. at themNeS1 Post 88, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. After Twin Suns crashes into AntestarrNeS1 Post 89, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. the three of them end up playing hot potato with the thermal detonators until they toss them to Morris the Cat. The cat with a steel stomach eats them and, when the explode, he remains unscathed. Antestarr and Miss Fire then decide to violently deal with Twin Suns after he insults them bothNeS1 Post 90, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The fight is interrupted by the arrival of Rabbit Walkers, at which point Miss Fire uses her hammer space backpack to get out several big guns for everyone, including Twin Suns, to blow up the walkersNeS1 Post 98, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. After the destruction of the rabbit walkers, Miss Fire, Antestarr and Twin Suns head for their respective ships so that they could seek out vengeance upon the nearest imperial base to the EarthNeS1 Post 100, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. When they reached space, where they expected to find the fleet of Grand Admiral Thrawn, it was entirely missing and they wasted their time. Instead they returned to the colosseum where they came across the newly created Ares' Clone. Miss Fire reported her disdain for clones as they are always boringNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Much later Miss Fire would be roped into taking part in a Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. parody wherein she is DaphneDaphne Blake article, Wikipedia.. A monster chases them around in typical Scooby-Doo fashionNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. until Antestarr traps it in a net and removes its mask to reveal Semievil. Before they could celebrate Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. bursts out of a lava pit and vows to take down a dragon, mistaking Galvatron as oneNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. While Semevil then fought with RaistlinNeS1 Post 172, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer., Miss Fire joined the others in smoking drugs in a hippy festivalNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Raistlin would eventually change the stakes when the Pay-Per-ViewPay-per-view article, Wikipedia. team wanted more excitement from the arena battles. They took control of the comet headed for Earth and threatened to smash it into the planet if ratings didn't improve. Raistlin rose the entirety of Ares' Colosseum into space and landed it on the comet itself. He then changed its course so that it would imminently collide with Grand Admiral Thrawn's Super Stardestroyer, The ChimeraNeS1 Post 206, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Miss Fire decided to get out while she could but so did the majority of people and a traffic jam got her stranded in the parking lot, unable to fly her spaceship out thanks to the imperial blockade. Instead she watched the events on the Pay-per-view channel until she switched briefly to Amazing Discoveries and then to Dawson's CreekDawson's Creek article, Wikipedia. on the monitor of her ship while she waited. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Never-ending Story2 Category:Female Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes